girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Genius Community within Second Life
In the online virtual world of Second Life, there is a small, but active Girl Genius fan community. The Consulate of Europa Wulfenbach is led by KlausWulfenbach Outlander (Second Life once required that a user choose his avatar last name from a preset list, resulting in some unusually constructed names, but this has now changed). The Consulate is active in several “sims” including Caledon (a Victorian-age sim with a Steampunk theme), New Babbage (a Steampunk sim with an 1880's London genre), St. Johns, an Edwardian themed sim, Neufreistadt (German historic mountain town) and several others. A forthcoming new home sim, Europa Wulfenbach, is currently being built welcoming fans of'' Girl Genius'' both old and new through their doors with regular events and a chance to settle within the community and interact with fellow fans from all over the world. There is a very active Consular admin group who help to organise both gatherings and themed events, promote'' Girl Genius'' to a new fan base, help raise money for charity (such as Relay For Life '') and organise a monthly well received gathering at the ''Aether Salon where speakers from all over the world discuss a historic topic themed around the Steampunk Genre. There are even Jagerkin who get up to all sorts of Shenanigans. Relay For Life activity During activities to raise funds for the original Relay For Life in Second Life in 2009, an early replica of Castle Wulfenbach ''was built to float above the old Europa Wulfenbach sim. Large enough to contain a fair-sized ballroom, a library, an engine room and in the nose, a small laboratory for Herr Baron, it garnered much attention from around the grid. Presently a bigger more realistic version is being built using up to date graphics and 3D generation standards, and though a building challenge the Consulate is looking forward to tethering the rebuilt Castle'' in its new home. Guests will be welcome to explore the ship when completed of course, but don't open the wrong lab doors. Aether Salon Talks Once a month Herr Baron and his Consulate staff host the Aether Salon in the sim New Babbage , where guest speakers lead an informal talk on diverse and fascinating topics of interest, which have included Clockworks, Sailing, Weapons, Armor, Libraries and Submersibles amongst many others. All are given by speakers who either have a personal interest or lecture on the subject in an academic capacity, and though given around a Steampunk/Gaslamp theme encourage questions on all matters from the guests. The monthly session are frequently attended by published novelists and writers (as their Second Life character) who find the talks adding inspiration for new stories and characters. Locations in Second Life *Main office at Caledon: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Cdn%20Kittiwickshire/68/145/22/ *New Babbage Consulate: http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/New%20Babbage/130/24/103 *St. John Consulate: http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/St%20John%20Parish/153/76/23 *Jadida Mondrago Consulate: http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/Jadida%20Mondrago/96/175/110 *Der Hut des Jägers (The Jäger's Hat): http://slurl.com/secondlife/Winterfell%20Absinthe/72/145/22 (Note: a "SLURL" is a specialized URL which allows those with Second Life installed to have their avatar transported directly to that location. Other Consulate offices will be linked as they are updated.) GGWikia editors active in Second Life Tanarian Davies (Corgi): Tanarian is the Baron's herald and this is what she's been doing instead of editing Wikia. She is still longing to show up in-world as a Tiny corgi some day, but has settled for a sheep for the time being. Category:Outside World